


Just Look At Me Once

by SeunnieLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove
Summary: Playing pretend with his bestfriend's scheming little brother has to be the dumbest thing Jinyoung had ever agreed to in a while.**NOTE: A compensation for not having the will to work on DAF (yet) LMAO. Blame it all on my horrendous mood swings. Also a compensation for those who got mad at me for giving a certain story to JackBeom and not to JinSon 😂💚**P.S.: contains PORN LOL
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 349





	Just Look At Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Guess what? Yes, I haven't started working on DAF yet! Why? Because my emotions are all over the place hahahahaha god people from my blog knows this. 
> 
> So as a little compensation, here you go!  
> Also a compensation for those who got mad at me (jokingly, of course) for giving a storyline to JackBeom haha I know I know you're upset so I've made this for you.
> 
> Alright, so if you like the story please feel free to give me a feedback on the comments section, that would be awesome! 
> 
> It's already late here in my country, so I'm gonna sleep. My mood is better today, so I think I'll finally start working on DAF tomorrow. I'm not sure but yes, I'll update soon!
> 
> BTW I'm thinking of making another DAF but JackBeom version. What do you think?

The doorbell rang. A pair of brown eyes peered over the edge of a hardback, staring at the direction of the front door. He dropped the book on his lap, contemplating whether he should move from his comfortable perch on his very soft and cushy couch or not. The bell rang again and then again. And then a third time. A sense of dread slowly filled Jinyoung, but when the blasted bell had blared for a fifth time, the dread growing inside of him had quickly morphed into annoyance.

Was it really too much of him to ask for a day filled with nothing but peace, silence, reading and—above all—seclusion? It was Jinyoung’s rare day off and as such, he wanted to spend it unaccompanied. It had only been two months since he’d been rather rudely dumped by his lover, and the man was in dire need of some alone time.

He refused to call it ‘licking the wounds,’ he was not that pathetic. He snorted. He never really thought about it much. After eight weeks the wounds had begun to scabbard over, but it still stung to some extent. He had been with Mark for a long time after all. That’s why Jinyoung avoided the topic like anyone with an aching tooth would avoid unnecessary chewing.

They had been together for a long time that it took even more time to get used to sleep in a bed alone again, to stop having flashbacks of shared good and bad moments at the mere sight of some tokens his lover had left behind. Not to mention the lack of sex. It may have only been two months, but the loss of regular fucking was starting to take a toll on him already. You try and go from sex at least three times a week to none at all and see how you’d cope.

And today seemed to be the harassment-day. It wasn’t the first time that someone had knocked on his door, so to speak. He’d refused to open it the first, second and third time. Now when someone was there for the fourth, Jinyoung was beginning to feel inclined to at least consider answering.

Five minutes later the bell still rang out through the house and Jinyoung was still on the couch. But try as he might, he couldn’t handle the way the bastard was—going from the sound of it—leaning on the button; making it blare continuously without pause. Frankly, it was making him feel a little homicidal. Sometimes he wonders why he had chosen to be a cop.

Heaving a sigh he finally got off the couch and reluctantly walked to answer the persistent person on the other side of his door, sidestepping various heaps of trash, dirty laundry and soiled dishes on his way. He was working on a case and he had a tendency to sit down wherever when inspiration (to actually work) struck, impromptu workspaces popping up here and there all over his house. And if those happened to be on the floor, he didn’t leave them until he was finished, unless it was to get something to eat or a trip to the bathroom, hence the piles of crumpled papers and dishes being scattered a little here and there.

When Jinyoung finally jerked the door open he was met with a scowling face and a pair of large brown eyes that glared at him from underneath…pink (almost blonde) bangs. The faded dread returned tenfold.

“No,” he deadpanned, before the other could as much as greet him. The glare and scowl vanished to be replaced by surprise.

“You don’t even know what I want,” Jackson exclaimed and made a move to bypass Jinyoung. The older man smoothly blocked the way by leaning against the frame while holding the door close to his body.

“Having you on my doorstep is enough. Shoo”

Jackson scowled again when he couldn’t get past the older man, and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Really, you could think that you didn’t even know me”

“Why do you think I’m not letting you inside?”

“I’ll tell my brother”

“Oh well, in that case…”

Jinyoung was forced to suppress a smile when he saw the younger man’s eyes lit up with hope, only to darken with annoyance when he smirked and continued.

“No”

“Che, you’ve been a right bastard since Mark walked out on you. Where’s your hospitality?”

At the mere mentioning of his former lover’s name, Jinyoung’s eyes darkened with anger and his sardonic expression vanished.

“He got it in the settlement. Now scram”

Ignoring the hostile reply, Jackson simply elbowed his way inside, pretending not to notice the chiding eyes boring holes into the back of his head. He stopped when he passed the kitchen doorway, quickly scanning the mess in there with a long glance.

“Yeah, I can see you’re just peachy,” Jackson muttered, stalking into the lounge.

Crossing between the even greater mess in the spacious room, the blonde was soon seated on the same couch Jinyoung had vacated. The man stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of his chaotic living room and the unwanted company staring expectantly at him from the couch. Okay fine… Not caring whether his prior spotless home was accessible or not maybe was a little pathetic. That didn’t mean he had any intentions to clean it up sometime soon. He was wallowing in his own filth. Gleefully even. Couldn’t he be left to do so in peace?

Knowing he didn’t have a chance in hell to throw Jackson out when he had that determined look on his face, Jinyoung gave in and sat down in the wingback chair on the other side of the table between the sitting arrangements.

Silence settled between them, an uneasy quietness that left Jinyoung feeling quite bored and Jackson fidgeting. Seeing his young guest growing more and more nervous, Jinyoung finally relented. Leaning back in the comfy chair, the older man regarded the blonde with mild curiosity.

“So? What do you want?”

“Do I have to have a reason to visit my favorite uncle?”

“I’m only five years older than you, brat. And you never come over here unless you want something. Spill it, I don’t have all day”

That earned him a pointed look at the mess around them. Jinyoung had no idea when Jackson had learned to arch his eyebrow in that sardonic manner, and felt a little put out when the blonde then mockingly drawled.

“Yeah? Something urgent you’ve to do today? Cleaning perhaps? Jerking off?”

“Actually I jerked off earlier and I was enjoying a quiet moment reading”

Jackson wasn’t in the least perturbed. He’d grown up with Jinyoung around him; he was more than used to the older man’s weird honesty and twisted sense of humor.

“You mean you’re actually working,” Jackson snorted, looking at the mess around them, and the piling stock of unwashed plates on the counter.

“You’re really doing a great job, man”

“At least I’m not stupid enough to disturb someone else’s peaceful day”

Jinyoung’s smooth reply made Jackson sputter with outrage, a faint blush of anger coloring his cheeks.

“You asshole! There’s nothing wrong with my brain!”

“I beg to differ. Your past is filled with enough incidents to contradict that statement”

“Oh yeah? Name one!”

Secretly enjoying the familiar bickering, Jinyoung leaned back in the chair. Despite the slight resentment he felt for Jackson being there and forcing him out of his self-imposed privacy, he was still grateful for a break from the, admittedly, lonely life he led these days.

“Well…there’s that time when you were eighteen and believed that you’d bleed when you lost your virginity. When you were five you called every man with long hair gay, and then wondered where the babies came from. Or that time when you were fourteen and thought nobody was home and decided to jerk of in the lounge and Sophia and her women group walked in on you. Or that time when-“

“All right, all right!” Jackson interrupted, a furious blush spreading over his face.

“I get it, you know all of my most embarrassing moments”

Jinyoung smirked at the blonde, happy to get his point across.

“But enough about you…oh wait. We can’t go from there yet…until you tell me the reason you showed up on my doorstep”

Sensing that the older man was serious and done with humiliating him, Jackson sighed deeply, realizing that he couldn’t stall any longer. He mumbled something Jinyoung couldn’t hear as Jackson had decided to direct his words towards the floor.

“What was that,” Jinyoung said, grinning.

Jackson’s head jerked up, eyes daring Jinyoung to mock him as he repeated what he said.

“I said, I need a favor”

“Oh? What kind of favor are we talking about?”

“It’s not a big one,” Jackson squirmed on his seat, avoiding the penetrating, amused stare.

“Well if that’s the case why don’t you just tell me then?”

Jackson stopped squirming, holding still for a couple of seconds before squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw determinedly.

“I need you to pretend to be my lover”

Jinyoung was quiet for almost five minutes. Then,

“Don’t you already have one?”

and Jackson was back to the mumbling.

“Stop mumbling Seunnah. Speak up”

“That’s the reason why I need your help. Lia dumped me”

A single brow arched with surprise.

“When?”

“Last month”

“And you need me to pretend to be your lover because?”

Jackson’s chin lifted as he focused his eyes on a point above the man’s head as he took a deep breath.

“Because that’ll make her jealous and realize how much he still loves me and come back,” the blonde said in a rush, blushing again when Jinyoung’s deadpan expression clearly broadcasted exactly what he thought about the idea.

“No”

“I’ll pay you”

Jinyoung snorted. This kid.

“I don’t need your money. No”

“I’ll tell my brother”

“You’ve already tried that. No”

“It’ll make Mark jealous too; maybe you can get him back in the process”

Jinyoung was a little taken aback by that.

“What does Mark have to do with this?”

“Well,” Jackson trailed off, eyes darting to the left and looking very uncomfortable.

“Those two kinda…hooked up”

The silence was charged with tension this time and Jackson braced himself for the explosion. He was kinda disappointed when Jinyoung only response was,

“I see”

Jackson stared at the older man in disbelief.

“That’s it?”

Jinyoung just looked at him, amused.

“Do I even dare ask what you were expecting?”

“Well something more than that! Where’s the fury, the overturning of furniture, the vows to castrate Mark with a rusty spoon?”

“…I only entertain myself with that on Saturdays between 11:56 and 11:58 pm. And I’m starting to get the feeling that you’re the one who wants to do those things more than me anyway”

Jackson shook his head, blonde locks dancing around his face.

“Whatever. So will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Help me out? You want Mark back right?”

Up until that moment Jinyoung had been sure that he did want his old lover back, but when Jackson asked out loud…

“No”

“Okay, but you’ll still help me right? ‘Cause I really want Lia back”

“You don’t think he left you simply because he’s not in love with you anymore?”

Jinyoung wondered, propping his chin on his fist as he regarded Jackson with bored resignation. Jackson made a dismissive gesture.

“Pft, of course she still loves me! She’s just…going through a phase right now”

Jinyoung wanted to slap his palm against his forehead but refrained at the last second.

“Shut up!” Jackson snapped at Jinyoung’s doubtful face and crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks petulantly puffed. Cute.

“I just want another chance. Now for the last time: Will you help me?”

“No”

“I’ll…slash the tires on your car”

“I’ll only make you buy me new ones”

“I’ll-I’ll…”

Jackson was lost for a moment but lit up a second later and his face became smug as he smirked back at the man. A bad feeling crept over Jinyoung.

“I’ll sing,” Jackson declared with finality and Jinyoung’s eyes widened, alarm bells blaring in his mind.

“Don’t start with me, brat,” he said with a glare.

A smirk curved Jackson’s mouth as he lounged back on the couch. A fine, blonde brow slowly hiked up and the big brown eyes glimmered mischievously.

“Is that a challenge?”

Jinyoung knew it was stupid, really he should’ve known better. But he had no control over his mouth when his lips parted and he said,

“You’ll never get me to do it”

* * *

_2 long hours later…_

_“I'm Henry the eighth, I am. Henry the eighth I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before. And every one was an Henry (Henry). She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam (no Sam). I’m her eighth old man, I'm Henry. Henry the eighth I am. Second verse same as the first!”_ (watch this on YouTube hahaha).

Shoulders hunched, head bowed and book held like a shield against the onslaught of torture by sound, Jinyoung was thankful for the pause when Jackson stopped to take a deep breath. He was almost starting to think that the brat had given up when…

_“I'm Henry the eighth, I am. Henry the eighth I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door. She's been—“_

“Holy fuck. All right, all right! Fine I’ll do it. I’ll do anything you want as long as you just stop,” Jinyoung finally snapped, throwing the book on the floor in a flurry of flapping pages.

Jackson grinned as the older man stared at him, wild eyed and red faced from anger. It was rare for Jinyoung to lose his temper, but when subjected to the dying cat noise that Jackson called song…Jinyoung didn’t think even the Sphinx itself would be able to stand it.

Jackson cocked his head to the side and gave the distraught man a warm smile.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it,” he wondered innocently.

* * *

“So I’m going to go out on a limb and ask you where you actually explain why we’re here,” Jinyoung’s voice was almost drowned out by the noise from the thumping music and the noisy crowd filling the popular club.

He had to lean down and shout into Jackson’s ear to make himself heard, shooting an annoyed glance over his shoulder when someone bumped into him. Again.

“This is where they go when they go out,” Jackson shouted back, eyes darting all over the jam-packed room in search for their prey.

He gave a whoop when he spotted them, all disgustingly entwined in the middle of the dance floor.

“Mark go out?” Jinyoung mumbled, feeling slightly and inexplicably surprised by that discovery. Jinyoung and Mark had gone out a lot in college and pretty regularly after that, but they’d almost stopped once passing 25. Jinyoung hadn’t really missed it but now when he heard Jackson say that Mark was going out with Lia all the time…

Well…guess that’s it then. Does he care? Probably, but not much.

Jinyoung refrained from scowling, wondering why he was even thinking about it to begin with. Shaking off the thought, he concentrated on Jackson’s reply instead.

“Yeah, all the time! I’ve followed them here one time or two,” Jackson yelled into Jinyoung’s ear, body moving unconsciously to the tones streaming out of what must’ve been at least ten, massive speakers.

Jinyoung’s brows shot up.

“One time or two, huh? You forgot how to count?” he smirked.

“Shut up!” Jackson scowled at him, but it disappeared when he saw the pair they were stalking (watching), moving towards the bar. He grabbed Jinyoung’s arm, tugging the older man with him through the throng of people.

“C’mon,” he hollered back at the frowning man.

“We can make our appearance at the bar!”

“I can hardly wait,” Jinyoung muttered boredly in reply, every fiber of him screaming to resist and yank his arm free, to get the hell out of there.

Jackson, as if sensing Jinyoung’s impending mutiny, stopped for a moment, his hand sliding up Jinyoung’s arm and shoulder to take a hold around his nape.

The reluctant man bent down slightly so he could catch Jackson’s words when the younger man whispered directly into his ear.

_“I'm Henry the eighth I am”_

Jinyoung jerked back, eyes glowing from resentment and resignation.

“I’ll throw you out”

Jackson just smiled.

“See it as payback for all those years of torture that you’ve subjected me to”

* * *

_3 hours later…_

There was, undeniably, something truly pleasurable about having an ass grinding against his crotch after a two month dry spell, Jinyoung absently mused as said posterior made another move, coaxing hardness from his sex-deprived prick with ease.

Sweat beaded on his brow and he shook strands of hair out of his eyes and firmed the grip he had on the wiggling hips in front of him, encouraging the swaying body closer towards him. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a small voice asked what the hell he was doing?!

It should be wrong—on so many levels, to enjoy the way Jackson moved against him, to take the highest pleasure out of the shameless manner the blonde rubbed, pressed and slithered in time with the pulsing beat, using Jinyoung as his own, living stripper pole.

He’d watched Jackson grow up, what business did Jinyoung have getting off on the way Jackson seemed to want to ride his cock through their clothes? The man’s body didn’t really give a hoot about who it was though. It was only all too happy for the attention and reveled in the way Jackson’s body seduced him without really having to do much, besides aforementioned rubbing, slithering et cetera.

The music changed, going from fast and heart-stopping to a more tempered and slow rhythm that seemed to reverberate through Jinyoung’s very bones. It had been so long since the last time he’d enjoyed another body writhing against his to a sultry, alluring melody; so long he’d nearly forgotten how much it’d used to turn him on.

And that it was Jackson, of all people, who made him feel hornier than he’d been in a long time…

Jinyoung was quite sure that last time he’d been this turned on had been when he’d lost his virginity, some seven or eight odd years ago. Closing his eyes against the flashing and swirling strobe lights, Jinyoung pushed all thoughts aside and concentrated on moving in time with the blonde, who’d thrown his head back against Jinyoung’s shoulder, arms around the older man’s neck, leaving his own bared.

He felt a groan coming out as he followed the drops of sweat rolling down the slender column of smooth, glowing skin, tongue aching to chase every last one of the salty drops and lick them all off. A rumbling groan was all but ripped from his chest when Jackson rolled his hips in a slow circle, effectively grinding his supple ass into the rock hard bulge in Jinyoung’s jeans.

The thoughts returned and Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder—a little dimly—how he’d landed in this, undoubtedly, enviable position to begin with.

* * *

_2 hours and 30 minutes earlier…_

“Why are there so many people here,” Jackson voiced his frustration loud enough for anyone within a ten feet radius to hear, and looked close to start tearing at his hair.

Jinyoung bent down and spoke directly into Jackson’s ear, to make himself heard over the booming music.

“Oh I don’t know…maybe because this is a club and people go here to dance, drink and hook up?”

“Shut up, old man,” Jackson mouthed at him, lips petulantly pursed as he crossed his arms and threw the packed dance floor a glare.

A second later his expression changed from pouting to smiling; a blinding, beautiful smile that made Jinyoung gut clench from something he felt rather inclined to ignore or possibly blame on bad food.

Jackson grabbed his arm lightly, pointing with his other at the moving throng of people, a mass of bodies that seemed to be involved in some ancient mating ritual rather than dancing.

“Let’s dance! If we can stand over there,” Jackson pointed at a small gap almost right in front of the pair they were stalking,

“Then we can get their attention!”

Jinyoung contemplated this suggestion for two seconds and then told Jackson,

“No”

“Oh c’mon,” the blonde whined, his grip on Jinyoung’s arm tightening when the older man made a move to step away.

“It will work!”

“I don’t dance,” Jinyoung told him coldly, turning towards the bar with the intent to go there, find a spot where he could sit down and get a drink. If he were to stay he would need some alcohol in his system to make it through.

“But you promised!” Jackson protested, stepping closer to get away with his whining without having to shout.

Heat speared his gut when the blond pressed himself almost flush against Jinyoung’s taller frame, bodies brushing from knees to chest as the people around them pushed them together.

The man hurriedly quelled the embers igniting in his blood and took a quick step back.

“I don’t dance”

Jackson looked like he wanted to hit Jinyoung in the face, brown eyes glaring at him for his disobedience.

“Fine. I’ll do this myself,” the blonde spat at length and turned around to stalk away to the spot he’d suggested to Jinyoung.

A mix of relief and annoyance filled Jinyoung when Jackson started to dance alone, though not for long as a young, black haired man slid up behind the blonde. Jinyoung had to restrain himself from walking after Jackson, punch the guy sliding his hands over Jackson’s hips in the face and take his place.

Turning his back on Jackson, who despite everything seemed to enjoy himself immensely, Jinyoung went to the bar. He randomly shoved a smaller man out of the way with a nonchalance not anyone could get away with, shamelessly stealing the guy’s seat.

After shouting his order Jinyoung was served a scotch on the rocks. He was happily finishing his fourth glass when a hand on his shoulder stopped his movements. A familiar voice spoke directly into his ear, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, though from a different reason than in the past.

“Park Jinyoung…fancy seeing you, of all people, here,” Mark chuckled, taking a step back when Jinyoung set his drink down and swung around on the bar stool to face his former lover.

“Not my usual hangout but I didn’t really have a say in it,” Jinyoung offered as greeting, keeping his face mildly bored and voice even.

The ever present smile on Mark’s mouth twitched as he looked at Jinyoung with a thoughtful expression. He should’ve expected the man to be like this, even after getting dumped.

“You were forced?”

“No. I was tortured”

Mark’s brows shot up, eyes darting around the crowd until they spotted the writhing blonde a few paces away. Understanding dawned and he turned back to amusedly stare at Jinyoung, who looked not so little despondent and very un-amused.

“He sang?”

“Nail right on the head,” the man muttered before downing the last of his scotch, signaling to the bartender for a refill.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them before Mark indicated towards Lia at the end of the bar with his free hand, the other holding a pink drink. Jinyoung snorted into his glass.

“I’m here with Lia”

“So I’ve noticed”

“And you’re here with Jackson”

Not a question but a statement.

“I’ve noticed that too”

“They split up a month ago”

“And you were right there to pick up the pieces,” a brow cocked sardonically as Jinyoung downed the last of his drink, catching the bartender’s eye and indicating towards his glass for yet another refill.

“She's an attractive woman,” Mark defended, not at all put out by Jinyoung’s blunt statement.

Jinyoung shrugged.

“If you’re into the whole cute, innocent woman thing, I’ve never really seen the appeal myself”

“You’re one to talk,” Mark laughed and gave Jinyoung’s shoulder a heartily slap.

“I just knew that you’d always had a thing for Jackson”

Jinyoung just gave him a cold glare.

“He just wanted me to come here with him,” he replied instead, taking another swallow of his drink. The world had started to become fuzzy around the edges and Jinyoung was happy with the knowledge that he was on his way to blissful intoxication.

“Why?”

Jinyoung made an annoyed sound. Mark hadn’t talked to him since the day he’d walked out of their shared home. Why the hell had he appeared and started addressing Jinyoung as if they were the best of friends?

“Probably because he wanted to dance,” Jinyoung said despite his wish to be left alone.

The seventh drink landed in front of him and he went after it like a rabid dog after a juicy bone.

“And you don’t dance, as I recall it,” Mark pointed out smugly, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips when Jinyoung’s shoulders stiffened.

“You’re not afraid your new conquest will be swept away while you’re here, trying to drink up all the scotch they have in stock?”

When Jinyoung didn’t answer Mark’s smirk widened and he took a step to the side and made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

“You could almost say that I dare you,” Mark mocked, a knowing glimmer in his eyes that should’ve warned Jinyoung.

Once again Jinyoung should’ve known better, really. He’d been with Mark for seven years; he easily recognized when he was being baited. Even days later, Jinyoung still didn’t know what had come over him when he actually rose to it. He totally blamed it on the alcohol.

It wasn’t widely known that Jinyoung had always had a really hard time resisting a challenge issued. You could almost say that he just didn’t know how to. So, that was how Jinyoung got up from his seat, shouldered his way past Mark under stony silence and shoved several other people in the way until he stood in front of Jackson.

One smoothly executed move had the competition scrambling backwards and let Jinyoung glide in and take the former’s place. He took a firm hold on Jackson’s hips, hissing lowly between clenched teeth when the younger man immediately plastered his back to Jinyoung’s chest, his whole body swaying to the music.

* * *

_Back to present…_

“Are they watching,” Jackson wanted to know, voice barely heard over the loud noise around them as he yanked the older man back to reality.

Jinyoung, body swaying in time with the younger man’s now, quickly glanced in the aforementioned pair’s direction. They were, indeed, staring at them; Mark looking smugly amused and Lia making a face like she’d swallowed a lemon. She had always known that Jackson’s a bi.

Jinyoung bent down, as if to nip at a tantalizing earlobe, to whisper in Jackson’s ear.

“Yeah”

Jackson turned in his arms, a satisfied smile stretching his mouth.

“Good,” he mouthed and reared up on his toes, catching Jinyoung’s lips in a most unexpected kiss.

Jinyoung man almost flinched back, but strong hands latching onto the fabric covering his chest kept him in place.

“What the hell are you doing,” Jinyoung hissed when Jackson finally pulled back, ignoring the way Jackson’s taste seemed to linger on his lips. The blonde smirked cockily and pulled Jinyoung’s head down, swiping his tongue over the pale skin from the juncture where neck met shoulder to just underneath Jinyoung’s ear.

“Giving them something to be jealous over…”

Jinyoung was about to glance back at the pair again when Jackson did something with his hips that had the older man throbbing in his pants, seconds away from shooting his load in his underwear. His eyes narrowed at innocently grinning blonde, temporarily forgetting all about the reason they were at the club to begin with.

Right then and there Jinyoung only had one goal in mind: Wipe that grin off of Jackson’s face. He leaned in towards the younger man, mouth coming to a halt just beside the blonde’s ear. His lips brushed against a soft lobe as Jinyoung all but breathed out,

“Two can play this game. And I have to warn you…I’ve played it far longer than you”

Not caring about the subtle groan that left Jackson’s mouth, Jinyoung swung them around and started to really move, hands gliding up and down the toned, slender body pressed to his while he nipped and sucked at the soft skin on Jackson’s neck.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson all but moaned as the man sucked at a particularly sensitive spot.

“What are you doing?”

“You wanted to make them jealous,” Jinyoung husked, breath dampening the skin mere millimeters from his lips.

“I’m merely complying with your own expressed wish”

“Okay,” Jackson muttered and Jinyoung’s last coherent thought before tilting the younger man’s face to his and leaning in for another kiss, was that Mark maybe had been onto something about him having a thing for Jackson after all.

* * *

When Jinyoung woke up he quickly became aware of three things. The first and most pressing was that he had evil tap-dancers in his head. And they all wore clogs. The second was that something vile had crawled into his mouth and died at some point during the night. The third and lastly noted was the body all but draped over him, restricting his ability to breathe properly.

A little curious of who’d ended his self-assumed celibacy, Jinyoung wearily cracked one eye open, blinked a couple of times and then promptly shut it again. It couldn’t be…There was no way in hell he could’ve…Just to be sure he looked again, groaning silently upon the realization that, no, he hadn’t been wrong the first time.

He closed his eye again and let his head fall back on the pillow heavily, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. Great. Just great. Now what will Jaebeom think of him. To be preying on his precious little brother like this.

The insanity could be the only possible explanation as to why he was lying in his bed, naked, with an equally naked Jackson on top of him. Wait. Both of Jinyoung’s eyes shot open and he raised his head again to peer down at himself and the blonde. Maybe they didn’t sleep with each other? Maybe they had just…gotten really drunk and collapsed naked in his bed?

God. That was fucking stupid.

Even to him, in the dark, aching recesses of his mind, did Jinyoung realize how stupid that explanation was; especially as his chest boasted a white and flaky substance that could only be dried cum, coupled with some pretty aggressive looking hickeys.

“Jaebeom’s going to kill me,” Jinyoung whispered hoarsely, not wanting to wake his bedmate—no matter what. Hopefully Jackson would sleep forever and ever and Jinyoung would never have to deal with the daunting knowledge that he’d slept with his best friend’s ‘precious’ younger brother. Emphasis on the word because Jaebeom can REALLY be overprotective sometimes.

Christ, he was even practically Jackson’s second brother. Didn’t that make it incest and—and that thought shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. Scowling at the ceiling, Jinyoung pondered on what to do next. Should he wake the blonde after all or just worm his way out of bed?

Jackson suddenly moved in his sleep, emitting a drowsy hum of contentment that ended in a soft sigh. Jinyoung was instantly hard, which really made the decision, and the desire to sneak out of bed, all that much easier. With the stealth of a veteran officer, Jinyoung managed to untangle himself from Jackson, without rousing the younger man. Once up and out of the bed he wasted no time as he fled to the relative security of his bathroom.

He winced at the sudden brightness that stabbed his eyes mercilessly when he flipped the light switch, but the shower loomed like a dream in paradise. Though however much Jinyoung wanted to go there and possibly drown himself, he had to take care of his bladder first.

Once in the shower Jinyoung didn’t bother with waiting until the water turned warm. He forced himself to stand under the cold rays until it warmed, hissing between clenched teeth. A while later he was humming with pleasure, almost groaning out loud as the water beat down over his neck and shoulders, massaging his sore muscles.

He’d forgotten how exhausting it was to go clubbing, and after waking up with a naked Jackson poured over him like gravy on meat, Jinyoung vowed to himself to never, ever do it again. He closed his eyes and leaned his throbbing forehead against the cool tiles; sighing deeply and mind blanking out as he thought of nothing and just enjoyed his shower.

An unexpected touch to his back had the man emitting a groan. Jinyoung turned around and as his narrowed gaze collided with warm and sleepy Jackson, the pisses off tirade died on the tip of his tongue.

“Why didn’t you wake me? Man, I’m sticky and achy all over,” Jackson yawned, stretching languorously and sliding past Jinyoung to take his place underneath the showerhead.

The older man seemed to have swallowed his tongue for the moment, not able to answer Jackson as remembrance of the night jumped to the fore of his mind and assaulted him with tantalizing images.

Soft skin, smooth and slick to his touch as his fingers caressed every dip and curve. A softly flushed chest, heaving in constricted pants of agonized pleasure as he laved dusky nipples with his tongue. A long, slender cock, as pretty as the rest of the body underneath him, feeling hot and sweet and magnificent in his mouth. A tight ass, squeezing and pulsing around his own throbbing cock as he slowly drew back and…

Jinyoung almost screamed. He mentally cursed, forcing the memories into the back of his mind as they called forth a very, in this situation, telling reaction from his body. Jackson was looking at him over his shoulder, eyes blinking innocently and patiently. Jinyoung tried to think fast and act unfazed despite the butterflies swarming in his gut.

“You looked exhausted,” Jinyoung offered at length, lying through his teeth.

Slowly, as if afraid to touch Jackson, he reached around after the soap. Jackson’s smile was slow and sated, like the cat that got the canary.

“It’s not my fault,” the blonde chuckled as he turned back to stick his head under the rays of water, missing Jinyoung’s eyes roving over his muscled back and positively drool worthy posterior.

“Who knew you’d turn into a beast as soon as your clothes came off?”

Was it only Jinyoung or did Jackson handle this whole “waking-up-with-my-almost-brother-naked-as-the-day-I-was-born” situation far better than he should have?

“…It’s been a while,” Jinyoung offered blandly, lathering up and spreading the aromatic foam over himself, ignoring the way his fingers itched to reach out and smooth down the wet back presented to him.

“I’ll say!” Jackson grinned and turned around to face the older man, eyes sparkling with amusement and fondness.

“I don’t mind though. It’s been a while for me too. Besides, I like it rough”

And before Jinyoung could respond to that tantalizing piece of information, Jackson reached out and wrapped one hand around Jinyoung’s half-hard dick, the other going for his chest. Fingers slid through the suds and brushed a pale nipple, making Jinyoung lose the tiniest restraint he has from shoving the kid on the wall. He wanted to see those eyes again, blown out from lust, begging him for more.

“How about an encore? You seem up for it,” Jackson leered and stepped closer, pushing his slippery body against Jinyoung and pressing their almost-erections together. Jinyoung was now trapped between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he wanted nothing else than to throw the blonde against the wall and screw his brains out. Again. And on the other it was so wrong. Didn’t Jackson see that?

And yet…Jinyoung’s brain shut down when Jackson moved his hand, eliciting an eager response from Jinyoung’s cock with such ease it was downright frightening.

Jinyoung knew he’d lost the battle against his conscience when Jackson slid to his knees and a pink tongue delved forward to wrap itself around the head of his erection. He hissed and dropped the soap still clenched in his right hand, all ten fingers taking hold of Jackson’s head and digging into the wet, blonde hair.

His head fell back against the wall behind him with a muted thump when Jackson, without as much as a “How do you do?” took his whole length into his mouth and throat, swallowing around it.

“What about Lia,” Jinyoung panted when Jackson withdrew, summoning enough wit to ask this, in his mind, crucial question. Brown eyes, clouded from arousal and deviousness peered up at him and Jinyoung groaned at the sight of Jackson, on his knees and that perfect, perfect mouth wrapped around his cock.

The blonde released Jinyoung’s hard flesh with a wet, popping sound.

“What about her?”

“Didn’t you want her back,” he asked, thumb caressing his flushed cheek.

Jackson shrugged.

“I do. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t have a little fun while we’re at it, right? Besides, you can look at this as my payment for your help”

Jinyoung felt a flash of jealousy, followed closely by annoyance. He didn’t know why the thought of Jackson getting back with that damn woman disturbed him so much; it was alarming enough just to feel it to begin with. Faking nonchalance, figuring that he might as well get some benefits for going along with Jackson’s plan, the man suppressed the jealousy and shrugged.

“I guess not”

Jackson’s face lit up with a mischievous grin bright enough to be blinding.

“Great!”

And with that, the blonde went back to sucking Jinyoung’s cock until the older man all but groaned himself hoarse from pleasure.

* * *

Two weeks later Jinyoung was at his wit’s end. Every new day came with another one of Jackson’s ideas, each crazier than the last in his quest to get his ex-girlfriend back. So far they had all proved useless and Jackson was no closer to enticing Lia back into his arms than he’d been that first night, when they’d ended up fucking like crazy in Jinyoung’s bed instead.

Nothing seemed to be able to sway the fickle brunette, much to Jackson’s frustration. But that wasn’t the reason for Jinyoung’s growing distress. True to his word, Jackson had indeed wanted to have much more fun with the older man. Jinyoung had no idea how many times they’d screwed each other senseless, the weeks had kinda merged together into one hazy fuck-fest. Jinyoung hadn’t even known he still had it in him to be so damn horny all the time.

It was like he couldn’t get enough no matter how many times he submerged himself in Jackson. It didn’t matter how hard he thrusts or how deep he tried to reach, Jinyoung didn’t grow tired of returning, for more. One more kiss, one more caress, one more whisper of his name from pliant, kiss-swollen lips…

And with each time it got harder for the older man to pretend that he didn’t want Jackson to stay every time he left. It still left him bewildered. Jinyoung had honestly not known the depth or range of what had used to be a very mild appreciation for the blonde’s good looks and sunny demeanor.

It grew stronger after every time; the possessive need to keep Jackson close to him and monopolize his smiles, laughter and intoxicating presence. Obsession might’ve been the right word for it, had Jinyoung examined the growing feelings any closer. He didn’t though. Stubborn man that he could be, Jinyoung held firm at the conviction that he was only feeling a little lonely and Jackson had, so far, been just about the only person he’d interacted regularly with lately, fucking notwithstanding.

So that’s how Jinyoung found himself alone at a bar, nursing a drink and having all intentions of finding someone he could hook up with for the night. Jackson had been pulled into work, rendering their unspoken agreement of nighttime fooling around null and void…or at least until tomorrow came around.

The man sipped at his scotch and ignored the sharp throb of his heart, not listening to the small voice whispering in his head that he was committing adultery. Jackson wasn’t his lover, he barely even counted as a friend Jinyoung tried to tell himself, despite the uneasy, clenching feeling in his stomach.

Time flew by where he sat in his lonesomeness and it didn’t take long for him to attract some company. The man was pretty; all dark and slim and smiles. It didn’t even register a flicker of interest in Jinyoung. Determined to follow this through though, Jinyoung made polite conversation and even bought the guy a drink.

He ignored the discomfort washing over him when the man moved closer and placed a hand on his knee. Jinyoung’s dick remained unresponsive as the hand slid higher, blunt nail gently scratching the fabric of his inner thigh. Jinyoung’s mind was filled with Jackson, which had him zoning out, his companion’s talk turning into background noise the more he drowned in the memories.

He vaguely heard himself agree to follow the man out of there, paying his drinks and shrugging his jacket on automatically. The rest of his brain was preoccupied with remembering the feel of smooth skin, hearing the sound of his name sighed in a soft, sated voice and warm, pretty brown eyes smiling at him.

Jinyoung woke up as a pair of lips that were definitely not Jackson’s suddenly kissed him. Annoyed, he jerked back, eyes narrowing as the dark-haired man gave him a confused look. That’s when Jinyoung realized that however much he lied to himself or tried to suppress his emotions, he couldn’t get away from the fact that he’d fallen for the brat and fallen hard.

“Get lost,” he told the man, getting a slap and a hissed “cock-tease!” in return before the man stormed off.

With his cheek stinging but still feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Jinyoung stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk home. Now when he’d finally come to terms that he was irrevocably in love with the blonde brat, the hard part of convincing himself not to get on with it was left.

It took Jinyoung almost one hour to make it back home. He wasn’t in any kind of hurry, feeling content with walking leisurely as he thought of ways to keep himself from touching the blonde.

“Finally! Where have you been?”

Jackson’s loud voice jerked Jinyoung’s eyes from where he’d kept them on the ground, and his heart lurched in his chest as he caught sight of the blonde obsession, who’d elbowed his way into the man’s heart and soul without him being the wiser, standing on his porch.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Jinyoung sidestepped the question as he came up to the blonde, having to tilt his head back as Jackson was standing one step above him. The blonde just shrugged and moved aside to let Jinyoung to the front door, blue eyes following Jinyoung’s every move as the older man unlocked it.

“Turns out they didn’t need me that badly. I got off the hook.”

Jinyoung hummed his understanding as he stepped inside his house. Before he could reply, hands had latched onto his shoulders, spun him around and Jinyoung suddenly found himself pushed up against the door, which slammed shut from the force of impact when Jackson leaned in close, all but molding himself to Jinyoung’s slightly, taller frame.

The kiss was long and hard, sharp teeth nipping at his lower lip, the move eliciting an aroused growl from the older man. When Jackson pulled back Jinyoung regarded him from underneath half-lowered lids, keeping himself still as the younger man attacked his clothes, seemingly desperate to tear them off of his body.

“What brought this on,” Jinyoung asked as he reached up to still the clawing fingers, tightening his hold on slender wrists when Jackson tried to free himself. Jackson shrugged again and peeked up between long, pretty lashes shyly, a small, pout over pink lips.

“Why do you smell differently?”

Jinyoung was surprised, but he understood it. Slowly, Jinyoung eased his grip and took hold of his chin instead, making him look up at him.

“You don’t like it?”

Jackson just frowned.

“Don’t play with others when you have me. I’ll satisfy you, just you see,” he blabbered.

Jinyoung just chuckled in return, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“In the bedroom. My back’s too old to fuck on the floor”

Jackson snorted amusedly.

“You only say that because you don’t want to clean up later”

Jinyoung smirked.

“Maybe”

Jinyoung hadn’t really thought about it, but as Jackson led the way to the bedroom, the older man took notice of, for the first time in a long time, that his home was once again spotless. When had that happened?

Had it been while he’d felt like crawling out of his own skin as he’d agonized over the fact that he wanted Jackson as more than a casual fuck buddy? Was it when he’d tried to read, watch TV or work in an attempt to distract himself, as the desire to keep Jackson close and never let him go had grown stronger?

Or had it just been an unconscious move from his mind; that he wanted to make Jackson feel at home in his house so that wouldn’t want to go in the first place? Jackson never saw the tender smile that played over Jinyoung’s mouth as the blonde all but dragged Jinyoung into the dark bedroom, beams of moonlight filtering in through the opened blinds and painting the awaiting bed in cool silver.

Jackson was in a rush to get naked as soon as possible, as usual, but somehow Jinyoung needed, no craved to take it slow. During their two week liaison it had always been fast, hard and rough; they’d torn into each other as if each time had been the last. It had always left Jinyoung deeply sated and content. Yet a small, nagging feeling in his chest had always left him feeling a little hollow, like something was missing.

Now when Jinyoung knew what it was and in that moment, with Jackson eager for him and the pleasure they could give each other, Jinyoung wanted to make love to Jackson. He wanted to brand his touch onto the blonde’s skin so that it’d never be forgotten, to carve a mark on the blonde’s heart so deep it would never fade.

Turning to face the younger man, Jinyoung took his other hand and calmed his movements, looking deep into eyes, which had turned a darker shade of brown. Jackson opened his mouth, words halting at the tip of his tongue as a long, pale finger gently pressed against his lips, silencing and placating his confusion without any sound uttered.

“There’s no rush, right,” Jinyoung murmured huskily, the hushed timbre as smooth as silk and rich as a fine, aged wine. The blonde nodded as in trance, eyes trailing over the older man as Jinyoung slowly stepped back and undressed before him.

The jacked slipped off and was tossed on the floor in a careless heap, the white button down shirt following shortly. Shoes were toed off and socks soon joined the growing pile of clothing. Jinyoung left his jeans for now, his want to undress Jackson and reveal the soft skin his fingers hungered to slide over growing too strong to overlook any longer.

Keeping his moves gentle and unhurried, Jinyoung put his hands on Jackson’s chest and pushed upwards, sliding underneath the open jacket to edge it off of Jackson’s shoulders and down his arms. He then reached for the hem of the blonde’s red t-shirt, slowly letting his fingers curl around the fabric and coax it up and over Jackson’s head.

On his way down towards Jackson’s pants, Jinyoung roamed over the toned chest and abs, feeling the hard muscles clench and tremble underneath the sensitive pads of his fingers. A spark of possessive glee ignited in the older man’s chest. No Lia or any other nameless man/woman. The things Jackson felt right then and there, the way he’d started to gasp and give tiny, keening whines of building desire… they were all Jinyoung’s doing.

Because of his touch and his caresses Jackson was becoming undone, his eyes all but pleading for Jinyoung to touch him more, to take him and drown him in sensation after sensation, to make him scream out with the sheer bliss from having Jinyoung pleasuring him.

He was more than ready to comply. Moving a little faster, Jinyoung soon had Jackson naked before him, his eyes feasting upon the sight of Jackson bathed in moonlight. The tawny skin became a shade of muted gold, the bright tones of his blonde locks turned into the color of polished honey dipped in translucent silver, and his eyes transformed into dark pools filled to the brim with sinful promises.

With movements kept tender and unhurried, Jinyoung guided Jackson down on the bed, admiring the way the dark sheets seemed to embrace and enhance the younger man’s beauty. Jinyoung knelt over the blonde, keeping his focus on Jackson’s pleasure only as he leisurely worshipped the body offered to him with hands and mouth.

Jackson sighed and cooed words of ardent adoration, lips trembling and eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay open, to watch Jinyoung as the older man laved him with all the love pouring from his heart.

Without saying a word, Jinyoung showed Jackson the depth of his love for him. It was in the fingers that gently pinched hard nipples. It was in the soft kisses pressed to every inch of skin, in the way a wet tongue laved upon barely visible love bites. And most of all, it shone from eyes which kept themselves firmly trained on Jackson’s face, riveted on the ever changing expressions there.

Jinyoung took his time to claim Jackson, kissing and licking his way down skin that shivered from the pleasure the older man bestowed him, sweat coming from frustration and strain making Jackson’s body deliciously slick and salty on Jinyoung’s tongue.

He was very careful as he finally took Jackson’s hard cock in his mouth, tongue curling and wrapping itself lovingly around the warm, steely flesh. Jackson moaned long and low in his throat, hips trying to trust deeper into the wet warmth surrounding him. Once again Jinyoung’s hands were there to still him, to keep him firm against the mattress as Jinyoung wanted to take Jackson to the edge of bliss and keep him there.

Jackson was trembling by now, shudders of agonized pleasure wracking his fame as Jinyoung sucked him deep and hard, one hand sliding down to gently tease the soft testicles and the puckered entrance beneath it. The older man hummed around Jackson’s cock as the blonde pressed down against the questing digits, trying to impale himself on the lonely tip that was teasing the wrinkled flesh.

“Jinyoung…” Jackson moaned throatily.

“Stop teasing I—,“ the wobbly words choked off in a delighted groan when Jinyoung obeyed, a single finger sliding smoothly inside the tight orifice, aided by an ample amount of saliva.

He took his time in preparing his lover, gently brushing and nudging the small bump of sensitive nerves hidden in the soft folds of the younger man’s velvety channel.

“A-ah! More, please,” Jackson cried out when Jinyoung’s suction turned harsher, head bobbing faster and tongue fluttering over the tick, sensitized vein running along the underside of Jackson’s achingly hard cock. At the same time three fingertips started massaging Jackson’s prostate, and Jinyoung greedily reveled in every keened cry and sobbed sigh spilled from Jackson’s kiss swollen mouth.

The pleas for more, harder, faster had Jinyoung so hard it started to hurt, his erection twitching and throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He kept Jackson teetering on the edge of release for what felt like a small eternity, unleashing all the things he’d picked up and learned during his years as a sexually active man. By the time he pulled back and started to work the buttons of his fly open, Jackson was a sobbing wreck of denied pleasure; writhing and moaning for Jinyoung to just fuck him already.

A soft hiss escaped the older man when his pulsing organ was released from its tight prison, the heated flesh hard enough to make Jinyoung dizzy from the necessity to be inside Jackson right now. He couldn’t wait a moment longer, and despite his resolve to take it slow, Jinyoung could feel that resolution crack and crumble under the weight of his yearning.

But instead of just spreading Jackson’s legs and settle between them like he wanted to, Jinyoung lay down beside the blond and urged his eager lover to straddle him. More than anything, he wanted to watch as Jackson rode him, wanted to drown in the carnal bliss hazy, brown eyes promised him as Jackson slid on top of him. The hand enclosing his thick erection was burning to the touch, as it guided him towards the hole he all but burned to sink into.

That’s when Jackson showed a rarely displayed sadistic streak, and he stopped moving when the head of Jinyoung’s cock, wet and glistening with pre-cum, nudged against Jackson’s winking entrance. Jinyoung growled low in his throat and planted his hands on sweat slick hips, trying to trust up into the tight heat waiting, but was hindered by Jackson’s hand on his chest; the tender touch having a placating effect on Jinyoung’s clouded mind.

“Tell me you want it,” Jackson breathed, an emotion too fast for Jinyoung to discern flickering briefly in the eyes he could happily gaze into for hours on end.

Jinyoung moaned as the younger man rocked back slightly, the prepared ring of muscles flaring out around the pressure from the blunt tip held there.

His grip on Jackson’s hips firmed, fingers digging into the soft flesh hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises. Somehow, that thought felt deeply satisfying.

“Come on, _baby_ ,” Jinyoung groaned, words thick and hoarse from arousal and frantic need.

Being denied entry was the worst kind of exquisite torture, hurtling Jinyoung toward the brink of lust induced madness frighteningly fast.

A serene smile lit up Jackson’s blushing face, blazing eyes a siren song that allured and tripled the already importunate want that made his blood pound. Jackson leaned down, hips rolling slowly as he allowed the slippery cockhead poised for entry to slip inside, making Jinyoung grit his teeth and swallow in an attempt to moisten his dry throat.

Jackson stopped with his lips an inch or so from Jinyoung’s, keeping their gazes locked as he rocked back and Jinyoung sank deeper into his lover, the tight walls hugging his flesh in the most wonderful ways.

“How much?”

Jinyoung had a little trouble getting his brain synapses working properly, what with the burning heat in his groin threatening to consume him. Forcing himself to a minute of clarity, Jinyoung momentarily snatched control back. He bent his knees, cradling Jackson in his lap, braced his feet against the mattress, and at the same time as he thrust, he used the purchase of his hands on Jackson’s hips, pulling the blonde down until his pelvis grinded against Jackson’s round bottom.

“That much,” Jinyoung growled over Jackson’s moan of pained pleasure.

Despite the rather heated penetration, Jackson seemed to have caught Jinyoung’s mood for softer sex, and so when he started to move it was in a tempered, slow rise and fall that left them both slightly breathless.

Jackson’s breath hitches every time Jinyoung slid back in, the blunt tip of his cock brushing over the sensitive gland on each thrust. Jinyoung exhaled measuredly as Jackson’s inner muscles squeezed him hard on every rise up, meeting the blonde on each downfall with a gentle thrust.

Even when their pulses quickened and their blood ran faster, their movements remained slow and tender. Jackson’s hands glided over Jinyoung’s chest, the moonbeams painting them with shiny, ethereal fingers, making their sweat coated bodies glow like polished silver.

Their gazes were locked the whole time, as if afraid that the other would’ve disappeared when they turned back, should they look away even for an instant. Jinyoung’s chest felt like it was about to burst open, explode from the pressure of his heart overflowing with a love so strong he’d never known he had it in him.

The nearer they came to the final peak the more Jackson moaned, tipping his head back, arching his back and reaching behind him to find purchase on Jinyoung’s raised knees as he upped the pace just a little. Jinyoung eased his grip on narrow hips, his own hands free to caress the tense torso swaying above him.

It felt like they moved like that forever; time stopping in its implacable flow as they made love long into the night. But however good, glorious even, it was, it had to come to an end. Jackson ached his back and gave a lusty cry, telling Jinyoung he was hovering on the edge and was soon about to tumble over it without a word uttered.

The older man let one hand slide down from where it’d been pinching a dark pink nipple lovingly; thumb dipping into the shallow navel briefly and swirling in the thin trail of hair leading from the small dent towards the hard cock.

Long fingers wrapped around the pulsing flesh and gave one, slow stroke. Jackson’s ecstatic cry echoed in the silent room, spine bending in a perfect arch as white, pearly droplets spilled over Jinyoung’s chest, abdomen and hand.

As soon as Jackson came he clamped down around the hard cock nestled inside of him, and bolts of electrified pleasure lanced through Jinyoung. From the top of his head and the tips of his toes, they raced through his very bones, colliding in the pit of his stomach and exploding spectacularly on impact.

It broke up and shot millions of tendrils up and down his sensitized nerves, shockwaves of pleasure racking his body as Jackson continued to move over him, milking his erupting erection dry. He’d never felt anything like it, the heat and intensity coupled with the tightness squeezing his cock so strong he was sure he would pass out any second now.

As if unable to keep himself upright any longer, Jackson slumped over him, breath uneven and haggard. It took some moments for Jinyoung to come down from his high, endorphins working their magic in his system and making him feel sluggish and extremely sated. He managed to lift his arms and wrap them around the younger man, keeping him in his embrace for a while longer.

“Wow,” Jackson mumbled eventually and lifted his head to rest his chin on Jinyoung’s chest, a soft smile curving his slightly swollen lips as he leveled the man with a tender look.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung’s quiet answer was all that was needed.

Jackson stayed where he was for a while, just kept on looking at Jinyoung’s face, eyes roaming over the handsome features. Jinyoung was content with their position too, not minding in the least the weight on his chest even as it cut off a little of his air supply.

It could’ve been hours or seconds, but somehow they ended up spooning later; Jinyoung holding Jackson securely to his chest, their hands entwined against Jackson’s stomach. And as the dawn started to peek in between the open blinds, sleep slowly claimed them; pulling them under as they were enclosed in a comforting blanket of satisfaction and love.

* * *

Reality came crashing down around Jinyoung’s ears a few hours later, shattering the fairytale illusion they’d created together in the deep of the night, as easily as a ten ton pendulum hitting a mirror. Sunlight was shining directly in his face, making Jinyoung scowl without opening his eyes and he burrowed closer to the warm body pressed to his chest.

Hiding his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck, Jinyoung sighed contently and a small smile curved his mouth. He took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent he could spend the rest of his days smelling. Jackson sighed in his sleep, a hand pawing halfheartedly at the thigh nestled between his legs.

“Move,” the blonde grunted, still half asleep.

“My leg’s gone numb”

Jinyoung snorted softly in amusement.

“Sorry,” he murmured and budged, cradling Jackson’s soft bottom against his pelvis.

The mood shifted, going from languid and drowsy to heavy and expectant. Jackson chuckled lowly as he felt Jinyoung’s morning wood twitch against his ass, moving his hips in a silent invitation.

“Y’know…you’re awfully horny for being an old man”

“Give me a minute and I’ll show you what this old man can do,” Jinyoung replied as he mouthed Jackson’s neck when the blonde arched against the older man’s chest, body stretched and exposed for Jinyoung to claim.

“I like the sound of that. How about we—,“ the shrill sound of a phone ringing startled them out of the mounting arousal, disrupting the sensual atmosphere.

“Ignore it,” Jinyoung muttered between small nips and kisses, his hold tightening around the smaller man when Jackson moved.

“I can’t. Jaebeom hyung said he’d call me in the morning,” Jackson explained regretfully as he shifted and slid out of the bed, padding naked to where his pants lay in a tangled heap on the floor. While Jackson rummaged around for his phone, Jinyoung rolled over on his back, stretching languidly and cat-like, giving a faint hum of pleasure as his joints popped and cracked.

Jackson was muttering to himself, finally getting a hold of his phone and Jinyoung wasn’t really paying any attention to him, save for the casual glance in his general direction. His mind was busy thinking up ways to lure Jackson back to the bed, to make him stay for a while longer. That was shot to hell when he noticed Jackson stiffening in his periphery vision, back going rigid and shoulders tensing.

“Aren’t you going to pick up,” he droned through a yawn, eyes narrowing when Jackson didn’t even seem to hear him.

“Seunnah?”

“It’s Lia,” Jackson croaked after a second or two, voice laden with disbelief and confusion.

Jinyoung had never experienced the feeling of aggressive vertigo, when all things steady and sure abandons someone; his stomach churning with nausea and lungs feeling too small for his ribcage, all of a sudden.

He got up on his elbows, body tense like a tightened coil nearing its breaking point. Jackson glanced at him over his shoulder, eyes pleading and lost and all but asking Jinyoung what to do.

Jinyoung licked his lips, doing his best to suppress the cold numbness spreading throughout him. He knew he’d regret ever saying it, but did it anyway. It’s what Jackson had wanted during all of their time together, right?

“Pick it up”

The younger man did, turning his back at Jinyoung as he put the phone to his ear. Jinyoung didn’t hear much save for the initial “Lia…hi,” because he quickly got himself off the bed and into the bathroom, downing Jackson’s soft voice in the rush of running water.

His mind blanked out, thoughts halting and on stasis as Jinyoung showered without even thinking about it, body moving on autopilot. It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two before Jackson stuck his head inside, calling out to him.

“Hey Jinyoung?” Jackson’s voice reached him as from a distance, and he didn’t even bother to look around the shower curtain when his mouth answered for him, his brain still in lock down mode.

“Yeah?”

“I gotta go, Lia said Mark dumped her yesterday and she sounded really upset”

You knew this was coming, a small voice in Jinyoung’s mind whispered. You knew he’d get together with Lia again, you knew you’d never get to keep him. The logic his mind was trying to convey to him didn’t dull the pain exploding in his heart the least. He actually had to catch himself when his knees buckled from the unexpected clenching feeling in his chest, a hand slapping wetly against the tiles in front of him.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson’s voice came closer and Jinyoung realized that he must’ve made a pained noise.

“I just got some soap in my eye, I’m alright. You should go, don’t keep Lia waiting,” he spoke, voice cold from annoyance.

“…You sure?” Jackson sounded uncertain, bless his big heart.

Just because he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend didn’t mean that he didn’t care about Jinyoung, apparently.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung croaked.

“Okay… I’ll call you later”

“Alright”

After Jackson left, Jinyoung finally pulled himself together and then went to sit on his couch in nothing but a wet towel for approximately two minutes, staring out into nothingness. He felt barren, like a swarm of locus had swept through him and devoured all of his emotions except for agonized pain. So, feeling like general shit and not having a clue how to make it go away, Jinyoung went about to do what every man or woman wants to when they suddenly find themselves with their heart in a thousand pieces at their feet: Go out and get thoroughly and disgustingly drunk.

* * *

BamBam didn’t care that it was barely noon when the man ordered the first drink, nor did he care for the despondent mood that seemed to hang over his head like a proverbial cloud. However, as the number of empty shot glasses in front of him climbed higher the more the afternoon progressed, BamBam started to feel a little sorry for the guy.

He’d worked as a bartender long enough to know that when people came in and didn’t say a word, other than the demand for a refill, they weren’t really in the mood to talk. Still didn’t mean he couldn’t make a try. If only to save the depressed man a killer hangover.

“Hey, you alright?”

Jinyoung grunted and ignored the bartender casually leaning his forearms on the counter from the other side, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the polished surface on which his umpteenth glass was placed. His mind was stuck in a loop, playing the scenario from yesterday night and the morning over and over, slowly but surely driving him closer to insanity.

BamBam sighed at the bowed head, the mess of brown hair falling into the man’s face and hiding his expression—or lack thereof—from him.

“Y’know what? I think you’ve had enough for now, buddy,” BamBam took the bottle Jinyoung had requested to remain at his elbow, putting it back in its place on the shelf behind the bar.

“I was drinking that,” Jinyoung complained mildly, mind muddled but still not enough for him to feel like going home and pass out.

“If you drink anymore I’m seriously afraid you’ll end up dead in a ditch somewhere,” BamBam informed Jinyoung without missing a beat. He turned his back on Jinyoung, occupying himself with restocking glasses and wiping down the expanse of shiny counter. Even if the man didn’t seem like he wanted to talk, BamBam knew better. They all wanted to, given enough time.

And sure enough, BamBam was proven right, when Jinyoung straightened a little wobbly and declared,

“I’m in love”

“Uh-huh,” BamBam encouraged “good for you.”

Jinyoung deflated like a punctured balloon, shoulders sagging as he put his elbows on the counter and let his hands cradle his clammy forehead.

“Not really. He doesn’t love me back”

Bambam winced in sympathy. The broken hearted ones were always the worse drunks. Good for business but bad for their livers.

“Ouch. Tough luck, man,” he offered a comforting pat on Jinyoung’s dejectedly slumped shoulder, surreptitiously sliding a tall glass of water in front of his face. The older man grabbed it and downed the content with several, deep pulls, giving a harsh chuckle as he slammed it down with enough force to crack the glass.

“Hey, watch it buddy. I don’t want to add broken glasses to your already ridiculously high tab,” BamBam chided as he took the glass and refilled it before giving it back.

“Is this how you treat every customer,” Jinyoung wanted to know as he sipped on the cool beverage, his head starting to clear just a little.

“Nah, just the ones seconds away from sniveling in their drinks,” he grinned cheekily, the twinkling humor in warm, brown eyes resembling those of one particular blonde so much it sent a pang of pain through Jinyoung’s already aching heart.

“I wasn’t,” Jinyoung muttered a little indignantly.

BamBam snorted, hands coming up to brace against the edge of the counter as he leaned closer to Jinyoung, peering into somber, brown eyes.

“Sure you weren’t. And you aren’t sitting here, sulking into your booze instead of being out there, telling your man you love him”

“It wouldn’t do any good, really”

“You never know until you try”

Yeah before he gets killed by Jaebeom.

Sighing heavily, realizing that it was useless to try and drink his problems away, snarky bartenders aside, Jinyoung pushed back from the bar and got up on his feet. He almost, not quite, fumbled for his wallet before looking up at BamBam.

“What do I owe you?”

BamBam cocked his head, regarding Jinyoung with compassion and amusement.

“Tell you what…you go on and get your man and it’ll be on the house. All twelve of them”

Jinyoung paid anyway, but he wasn’t feeling just as depresses stepping out of the smoky bar as he’d been going in. Taking a deep breath of the cool evening air, Jinyoung stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and started the long walk home. The irony of his current situation wasn’t entirely lost on him, but this time there wouldn’t be a Jackson waiting on his porch for him.

* * *

Some morning later Jinyoung was sprawled out on his couch, taking comfort in the latest volume of a book he got from somewhere and generally ignoring the world at large, when his doorbell rang.

He peered in the direction of the door but didn’t move, feeling content to snub whoever it was and wallow in his misery for a while longer. It was like Mark walking out on him all over again, only ten times worse. He didn’t have to see Mark ever again, if he wanted to, but Jackson being the son of a man Jinyoung saw as a second father, and also brother of a man he treated as his own blood twin was a different matter entirely.

He couldn’t avoid Jackson, not if he wanted to cut all ties with the Wang family. Which he didn’t. So, going back to the tactic where he hid away from the world for a while, Jinyoung thought he had it all worked out.

Until the doorbell stopped blaring and Jackson’s voice, muffled through the door, reached him instead.

“I know you’re in there, Jinyoung! Open the damn door!”

And he really should’ve known that Jackson wouldn’t take the hint when Jinyoung had refrained from answering his phone and hadn’t called Jackson back for three weeks. Maybe if he waited for a while Jackson would reconsider and think that Jinyoung wasn’t at home.

“I’m gonna slash the tires on your car if you don’t come out,” the blonde threatened loudly.

Jinyoung sniffed. Jackson wouldn’t dare.

He was proven wrong when the sound of a small explosion drifted in through the window left half-way open. Jinyoung shot up from the couch and ran for the door, throwing it open just in time to catch Jackson on his way to cut a second tire.

Jackson, startled by Jinyoung’s sudden appearance, dropped the knife and got up from where he was crouched at the rear fender. Jinyoung eyed his front tire with disbelief.

“You dumb brat, what the fuck do you think you’re doing,” he glared, as he inspected his poor tire.

“I said I would!” Jackson defended himself, the pout Jinyoung secretly adored taking over his face as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest.

“You wouldn’t open your door,” he added accusingly.

“It’s called ignoring-the-idiot-who-can’t-take-a-hint,” Jinyoung informed the blonde blandly, his back connecting with the doorframe as he slumped back, suddenly feeling tired.

“What hint? I thought we had a thing going on and suddenly you just go AWOL and don’t pick up when I’m calling you,” Jackson yelled and waved his arms, clearly upset.

Jinyoung cocked his head in confusion.

“What thing? You went back to Lia and our fun ended”

“Well yeah, I guess it would look like that,” Jackson muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little flustered.

“But I mean, getting back with her when I’m in love with you, that’s just cruel and I’m not really the kind of guy to do things like that and—“

“What the fuck did you just say,” Jinyoung interrupted, eyes narrowing as he processed Jackson’s words.

“Repeat that”

Jackson gave the man a confused look.

“I’m not the kind of guy who—“

“No, no. Before that”

Jackson eyed him owlishly.

“I think it’s mean to get back with Lia when I’m in love with you?”

Jinyoung stared, long and hard, but he still didn’t get it.

“Since when are you in love with me?”

Jackson’s face turned a shade darker.

“Like, since eighteen?”

Jinyoung looked at him incredulously.

“So what’s the point of all this?”

“Well that’s ‘cause you’re dumb, asshole! The last two weeks before you shut yourself away I only pretended to want Lia back! I’ve been dropping hints all around you since the first night,” he fumed, eyes tearing up a little from frustration.

Jinyoung’s mind was reeling. That explained why Jackson hadn’t seemed to be trying very hard when he came up with all of his schemes to get his ex-girlfriend back. His heart, bleeding and broken, gave a lurch in his ribcage as hope jabbed at it, and Jackson’s bad ideas and half-assed attempts just made a lot more sense now. Jackson was in love. With him. Well damn. He had to ask why, why had Jackson not said anything about it, it was really important, he should really ask why.

“But why did you slash my tires?”

Seriously? That’s the words coming out of his mouth? Jinyoung was despairing for his poor brain. Ever since this whole falling in love business had started, his IQ must have dropped with several points.

“I had to do something to get you out of your house; it’s like trying to force Fort Knox when you haul yourself up in there,” Jackson was coming closer, up the stairs until he was standing on the porch; the twinkle Jinyoung was so, so in love with back in his eyes.

“If you had just stopped playing mind puzzles since you came to me a month ago then we could’ve avoided all this shit,” Jinyoung mused, keeping still as Jackson invaded his personal space, leaning in to ghost his lips over the older man’s.

“It was all worth it,” Jackson chuckled lowly, eyes going half-mast when Jinyoung wound his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulled him flush against his front.

“You were so hot getting worked up on the tiniest matters”

Jinyoung snorted.

“Brat”

“But you love me, right,” Jackson grinned.

Jinyoung’s chuckle was amused.

“You think I’d go into hiding for anyone?”

Jackson shrugged, tanned hands coming up to card through the mess of brown hair.

“I don’t know…you assuming that I was back with my ex finally got me you, at least”

“You’re right,” it was probably the first time Jinyoung had ever told Jackson those words, but he didn’t let the blonde gloat before he leaned in and claimed the other’s lips in a deep, dirty kiss. When they drew back, Jackson smiled the sweet smile he saved for the occasions when he wanted something. Jinyoung was immediately on his guard.

“I think we should tell my mom and dad tonight, and Jaebeom too. That we’re together I mean,” Jackson clarified when Jinyoung’s only response was to stare at him. Then,

“No”

The outrageous face Jackson made almost had Jinyoung caving in, almost.

“I’ll pay you”

“I think we’ve established before that I don’t need your money”

“I’ll slash the tires on your car”

“You’ve already done that”

“I’ll…hold up on sex”

“Yeah right, I’d like to see how you’d manage that”

“Damn it! Okay, I’ll-I’ll…” Jackson floundered for a moment, searching for something that would sway his reluctant lover. The smirk curving his mouth had Jinyoung wanting to go back to his pining existence, where he would be safe and before all, alone, on his couch with his books.

“I’ll sing,” Jackson told him, the threat in his voice anything but empty.

“Seunnah…” Jinyoung sighed deeply.

“Yes?”

“Shut the hell up”

And with that Jinyoung kissed the soul right out of Jackson and neither was thinking about anything else but getting inside so they could engage in the sex they both wanted so badly they ached for it.

Jackson’s smug grin, looking a little misplaced on the sated, flushed face post many orgasms later, should’ve bothered Jinyoung more. That is, until Jackson opened his mouth and,

_“I'm Henry the eighth I am..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Guess what? Yes, I haven't started working on DAF yet! Why? Because my emotions are all over the place hahahahaha god people from my blog knows this. 
> 
> So as a little compensation, here you go!  
> Also a compensation for those who got mad at me (jokingly, of course) for giving a storyline to JackBeom haha I know I know you're upset so I've made this for you.
> 
> Alright, so if you like the story please feel free to give me a feedback on the comments section, that would be awesome! 
> 
> It's already late here in my country, so I'm gonna sleep. My mood is better today, so I think I'll finally start working on DAF tomorrow. I'm not sure but yes, I'll update soon!
> 
> BTW I'm thinking of making another DAF but JackBeom version. What do you think?


End file.
